Round&Round
by DouglasSunier
Summary: Você escolheu o seu lado,e  eu o meu!
1. Capítulo Um: O Último Sussurro

Fanfic escrita para o projeto "_Lovely Lily_" da seção JL do Forum 6V

* * *

**Situação Dezesseis: Os dias depois do fim da amizade com o Snape**

* * *

******Round&Round**   
_Por severus_

**-x-**  
_O último sussurro_  
**-x-**

_Diante do olhar aterrorizado dos convidados, o mago atirou para um lado a varinha e agarrou uma adaga de prata. Jurando jamais ser dominado pelo próprio coração, arrancou-o do peito.  
Por um momento, o mago permaneceu de joelhos, triunfante, segurando um coração em cada mão; em seguida, caiu atravessado sobre o corpo da donzela e morreu._  
**52**

Olhei entristecido para o conto que terminou de forma trágica. Suspirei e virei a página, esperando um conto mais feliz. O próximo conto intitulava-se "_Babbitty, a coelha, e seu toco gargalhante_", comecei a lê-lo. Encontrava-me na terceira linha do conto quando fui tirada da história. Ouviam-se passos abafados ecoando na biblioteca que, há essas horas, ficava no silêncio absoluto. Imaginei, com uma certeza inabalável, quem poderia ser.

Peguei "_Os contos de Beedle, O bardo_" e enfiei de qualquer maneira em minha mochila, colocando-a de forma precária em meu ombro esquerdo. Caminhei, sem prestar atenção nas palavras proferidas por ele – essas se calaram quando o ignorei. Virando o rosto ligeiramente, olhei-o brevemente.

Meu estômago revirou-se quando me atentei aos olhos dele. Tristes, arrependidos e vermelhos. Exatamente como ficavam, anos atrás, quando ele saía - às pressas - de casa e a discussão dos pais dele começava.

Entretanto, não reduzi meus passos - nem mudei meu caminho - ao constatar isso. Foi uma decisão difícil, mas foi uma decisão. Não voltaria atrás enquanto ele não entendesse o quão sério e irreversível essa decisão era.

Alcancei a porta enquanto me virava, parcialmente, para observá-lo por inteiro. Estava com as mesmas vestes de ontem - quando o dispensei à frente da entrada da Grifinória. Vacilei ao perceber isso, deixei uma expressão de arrependimento pairar no meu rosto por breves segundos. Ele percebeu. Pareceu então tomar coragem com esse fato e pude ouvir o sussurrar dele fraco e cheio de sentimentos misturados.

-Lily...

O interrompi com um gesto - levantei minha mão direita em sinal de silêncio. Nada que ele falasse mudaria minha opinião, não existiam motivos para ouvi-lo. Disse no mesmo tom que ele, mas de forma gélida.

-Não, Severus. Tchau.

Virei novamente para o corredor, e, para confirmar o que eu disse, percorri o caminho de volta com passos fortes que ecoavam pelo castelo.


	2. Capítulo Dois: O Último Bilhete

**-x-**  
_O último bilhete_  
**-x-**

Atravessei a porta da sala, cumprimentando o professor de poções. Observei a disposição das duplas na sala de aula, percorrendo os pares com um olhar rápido. Severus estava com o mesmo olhar de ontem, sentado sozinho - na _nossa_ mesa. Retirei meu olhar de forma rápida e, evitando as carteiras da Sonserina, procurei alguém sem par.

Parei de observar quando meu olhar pousou em Mary; ela era bastante gentil e estava sem par. Dirigi-me a ela, cumprimentei-a com um gesto, enquanto sentia ser observada intensamente. Ignorando a sensação de ser observada, sentei ao lado dela, pegando o livro de poções em seguida.

Um livro de capa azul rolou no chão, caindo a alguns metros. Deixei para pegar após Slughorn dar a tarefa do dia, além da sempre rápida explicação dos elementos que precisariam ser usados. Sorri gentilmente quando, após a explicação sobre os elementos da poção a ser trabalhada, o mestre de poções citou meu nome e disse:

- Sigam os passos da Lily, uma ótima mestra de poções! Ou então de Severus. Hoje eles foram bastante astutos e sentaram em cadeiras diferentes, dando oportunidade de ensinar a outras pessoas, muito bem.

Meu sorriso gentil que dei ao começo, conforme ele falava, tornava-se um sorriso falso, artificial. Tentei me distrair e lembrei que "_Os contos de Beddle, O bardo_" havia caído. Virei para trás e o peguei, esticando um pouco o braço; em questão de segundos o coloquei na mochila. 

**-x- **

Desci as escadas do dormitório e pousei minha mochila sobre uma das mesas colocadas no salão comunal. De forma rápida abri o livro de Beedle. Fui surpreendida quando, inesperadamente, um bilhete caiu em meu colo.

_Lily,  
Biblioteca. 23h00min. Estou esperando.  
Sev._


	3. Capítulo Três: O Último Encontro

**-x-**  
_O último encontro_  
**-x- **

Suspirei resignada, mas logo me levantei para ir até a biblioteca. Eu estava atrasada uma hora, mas ele estaria lá. Tinha que acabar com aquilo, não conseguiria passar meses sendo observada por aquele olhar, meses recebendo bilhetes. Meses com ele me olhando nos corredores, biblioteca...

Antes de passar pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, me dirigi ao dormitório e lá peguei o distintivo de monitora, colocando-o preso nas minhas vestes.

Passei veloz pelos corredores. Cheguei ofegante na biblioteca, e lá estava ele. Não deixei espaço para que ele falasse, fui direta e rápida.

- Snape, esquece, eu já lhe disse isso há duas noites atrás na frente da entrada da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, e repito! Você escolheu o seu lado, eu escolhi o meu. E, sinceramente, não sei porque continua querendo falar com uma sangue ruim que nem eu! Alguém que vai contra todos os seus ideais, alguém que, segundo o que acredita, deve morrer ou ser escravizado por não ser descendente de uma família de bruxos. Alguém que "_roubou_" a magia de vocês, sangue puros - terminei, dando um sorriso incrédulo.

Observei-o tentar dizer palavras, tentando escolher quais falar. Estava começando a me irritar, esse silêncio, quando, por fim, ele disse em um tom baixo.

- Lily, eu já disse que não queria ter dito aquilo a você, eu só estava irritado com o Potter e seus amigos. Nossos ideais são diferentes, eu sei. Eles nos separaram, eu só queria poder me despedir de você. Esse era meu objetivo desde cedo. Enfim, Lily Evans, adeus.

Ele deu um sorriso triste que contradisse todas as palavras ditas anteriormente e se retirou. O acompanhei com um olhar.


End file.
